phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 4
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. For Your Ice Only Candace talking to Phineas and Ferb FYIO.png Candace on phone FYIO.png Candace wondering where perry is.png Candace Jeremy and Lawrence FYIO.png Tumblr meak4tVoW41rmra37o2 500.png Tumblr meak4tVoW41rmra37o1 500.png Arrival at the hockey rink.png Candace checking in with stacy.png Candace and Jeremy FYIO.png FYIO Embarassed.png Candace having seen what phineas and ferb have done FYIO.png FYIO Candace and Referee.png FYIO Candace and Referee 2.png Candace breaks her hockey stick.png Tumblr mealvcfPvX1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy FYIO 2.png Happy New Year! Tumblr mec9fsITnd1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Stacy arrive at the New Year's Eve party.jpg Jeremy and Coltrane walking up to Candace and Stacy.jpg Tumblr mec9igK6py1rmra37o1 500.png Jeremy walking up to Candace and Stacy with a tray of sparkling cider glasses.jpg Candace in the bathroom.jpg Candace running to her house 1.jpg Candace sliding along the ice after slipping.jpg Candace flying through the air.jpg Candace running to her house 2.jpg Tumblr mec9n1MqZ11rmra37o1 500.png Candace passes on the sparkling cider for now.jpg Tumblr mec9oxzHZp1rmra37o1 500.png Everyone dancing at the City Hall party.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing happy new year.jpg Jeremy and Candace waltz.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing 1.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy go outside on New Year's Eve.jpg Candace and Jeremy on the balcony.jpg Jeremy and Candace watching the fireworks.jpg I like you just the way you are.jpg Candace and Jeremy on the balcony 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy about to kiss.jpg Candace and Jeremy kiss for the second time.jpg Fly On the Wall Fly On the Wall title card.jpg Unimpressed with the hair bow.jpg Tumblr mg6yth1qws1rmra37o1 500.png Candace fly trying to call mom.jpg Tumblr mg8eljsNuZ1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mg8emwMMAt1rmra37o1 500.png Flyonthewall.jpg Tumblr mfbi3l9hsR1rmra37o1 500.png Candace dressed up like a cowboy.png Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAy-0 2.png Bully Bust Mqdefault (17).jpg Images (76).jpg Pobrane (43).jpg 2. Jpg Mqdefault (11)). Jpg Mqdefault (22).jpg Tumblr mgldjmPnbC1rgi4ejo1 500.png My Sweet Ride Candace entering her house.png Linda offers cookies to Candace and Jeremy.png Candace asking her mom a question.png Tumblr mh7xb17zcR1rmra37o1 500.png Candace after learing what the surprise her dad has for her is.png Tumblr mh7r7jWtQT1rmra37o1 500.png 10.JPG Candace and Jeremy see the restored car.png Candace loves the restored car.jpg SweetRide.jpg Orange pattern on car.jpg Candace singing My Sweet Ride.jpg Tumblr mh7tok6E8D1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg 7.JPG At the do wop hop car show.png Candace talking to emcee of the car show.png Candace holding trophy.png Candace holding trophy 2.png Tumblr mhkzxrSNLn1rmra37o1 500.png Der Kinderlumper Kinderlump1.jpg Kinderlump3.jpg Kinderlump6.jpg Kinderlump8.jpg Sidetracked Candace and Linda talking inside as Perry goes by.jpg Candace and Linda talking inside 2.jpg Candace pets Perry as she runs to tell mom about Phineas and Ferb's invention.jpg Linda hands Candace a toilet brush as she tells her to clean the bathroom.jpg Primal Perry Candace Flynn behind a tree with binoculars.jpg Candace looking at phineas and ferb's invention through binoculars.jpg Candace behind the tree listiening to the conversation.jpg Candace getting ready to hop over the fence.jpg Candace climbing over the fence.jpg Candace climbing over the fence 2.jpg Candace sneaking behind the ice cream truck while the gang orders.jpg Candace watching from behind the ice cream truck to see what happens.jpg candace after seeing what happened to baljeet.jpg Candace now determined to show her mother what she just saw.jpg Candace grabs the two baljeets.jpg Candace trying to show her mom what phineas and ferb did.jpg candace with just one baljeet there.jpg Candace listening to her mom list the choices of juice to Baljeet.jpg Candace waiting for baljeet to split into two baljeets.jpg Candace trying get her mom to turn around to see the two baljeets.jpg Candace trying to get her mom to see the multiple baljeets.jpg Candace getting ready to show her mom the anomily.jpg Candace showing her mom Baljeet before she gives him a decision to make.jpg Candace asks her mom how many Baljeets she sees.jpg Candace holding grapes in one hand and a choclate bar in the other.jpg Candace hoping the anomily happens.jpg Candace having seen all the Baljeets coming back in to the backyard.jpg Candace stating her mom missed seeing all the Baljeets.jpg Linda having offered pie to the gang.jpg Mind Share Tumblr mk94u1B6ZC1rmra37o1 1280 (1).png Listen up, dweebs, and listen good.png Backyard Hodge Podge candace listening to lawrence's speech.jpg Candace having trouble staying awake listening to lawrence's speech.jpg candace relizing she has someplace she needs to be.jpg candace telling her dad she has to go somewhere.jpg lawrence confused as candace leaves.jpg candace having heard her cell phone ring.jpg candace hears her mom tell her she needs to come home.jpg human pyramid having fallen apart after candace moved from her spot.jpg candace arrivng home ready to bust phineas and ferb.jpg candce right before she gets by a beam from doofenshmirtz's inator.jpg candace geting hit by a beam from doofenshmirz's inator.jpg Do you see what I'm seeing?.png candace saying she can not see anything.jpg candace still standing there after linda has headed back indoors.jpg Bee Day Bee Day-Emo Candace.png Great Balls Of Water Candace holding a doll.jpg Candace putting the doll on the shelf.jpg Candace with the two dolls know on the shelf.jpg Candace saying they could head to the mall.jpg two candaces on Candace's brain.jpg Inside Candace's Brain.png Inside Candace's Brain2.png tumblr_mnp6x5e8Jy1rmra37o1_1280.png Back to Reality.png Candace tossing her blanket.jpg Ordinary Candace.png Candace asking stacy what she could do with Jeremy.jpg Candace holding a magazine that she grabbed from the newsstand.jpg Candace walking up a street.jpg extra-ordinary 1.jpg I want to be Extra Ordinary.png Candace using a calculator.jpg Learn to knit a Tanktop.jpg Taking a correspondance course.png GBoW-Learn to make my own soap.png Standing in a wheat field.png Decorate my own door.png Dye my hair black....png ...and dye it back to orange.png Candace building a Jeremy sculpture.jpg Candace with fruit hat on her head.jpg Candace, what is that on your head.png Jeremy impressed with Candace's idea.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she comes up with the best ideas.jpg Jeremy and Candace great balls of water.jpg We're teenagers. It's what we do.jpg Jeremy right after he says he does want to go to the mall tomorrow.jpg Where's Pinky? You're welcome to join us.jpg There's nothing about zombies that I don't know.jpg Freaking out from the joke.jpg Looking for the "zombie".jpg Very funny.jpg 1000px Where's Perry and Where's Pinky.png Candace cheers Isabella up.png Candace looking at a map.png Candace takes a tour.png Danville is famous for its spontaneous musical numbers.png Tri-State Founders.png Stop believing everything you read.png Vincent Diarama.png Tour starts dancing.png History of the Tri-State Area.png Candace finds Pinky.png Isabella thanks Candace.png I'm sorry I missed lunch.jpg Jeremy explaining to Candace who the tour guide is.jpg Candace and Jeremy just standing there after Don ran by them.jpg Knot My Problem Candce stoping phineas from telling a story that he promised never to bring up again.jpg candace saying she will get mom when it gets big and weird.jpg Candace and Jermy exchanging hellos.jpg candace notices the safe.jpg Jeremy explains to Candce that what he is holding is a safe.jpg Jeremy says he does not remember what is in the safe.jpg Candace guessing what is in the safe.jpg Candace and stacy continuing to wonder and guess what is in the safe.jpg candace continue to guess what might be in the safe.jpg we don't know what it is.jpg Candace headed to get help from the boys.jpg Candace starting to ask her brothers for help.jpg Candace decides it time to get mom and bust the boys.jpg Candace getting hit by a ray from the all you can eat inator.jpg I'm starving.jpg Candace heading to eat the licorice gordian knot.jpg Candace eating the licorice gordian knot.jpg linda asking candace what she is supposed to be looking at.jpg I ate it.jpg Candace sees that it's is a pencil that was in the safe.jpg oh I remember that.jpg Candcae wondering who the pretty girl was.jpg Candace, that pretty girl was you.jpg Jeremy handing the pencil back to Candace.jpg Just Desserts May your Fireside Girl experience be a treasured one with memories for a lifetime.jpg La Candace-Cabra Tumblr mpjnlboXZg1rgi4ejo1 1280.png Happy Birthday, Isabella Tumblr mphzbsByTo1rmra37o1 1280.png Isabella singing while Candace and the Firesides move an item.JPG Cadancewaittobustboys.jpg Love at First Byte Candace talking about what is going on.jpg Candace saying phineas and ferb are not doing anything bustable.jpg Candace and stacy see phineas and ferb's invention.jpg Candace running out to the backyard.jpg Candace asking phineas what is going on.jpg Candace saying situation is unbustable agian.jpg situation unbustable.jpg cats running by candace and stacy.jpg milly putting glasses on candace.jpg candace and stacy as the bright lights flash.jpg Candace having heard her mom tell phineas and ferb that they are so busted.jpg candace suprised all that her mom busted phineas and ferb for was the towels all over the yard.jpg let me get this straight.jpg you decide to yell at them for a few dirty towels.jpg One Good Turn Holy cannoli!.jpg for the trophy.jpg the third team candace and stacy.jpg both remaining teams on the beach.jpg candace sitting on the beach part of the obstacle course.jpg Candace and stacy having fallen down from be hit by water ballons.jpg hurry stace they are getting away.jpg candace taking a step onto the platform.jpg candace in the mud.jpg hey he's right my skin feels so soft.jpg candace and stacy having landed on the platform.jpg candace and stacy on the bridge.jpg Candacae taking a pie to the face.jpg everyone on the spinning corn cob.jpg candace and stacy at the finish line.jpg stacy holding the trophy.jpg that does it, it's busting time.jpg candace entering the house covered in mud.jpg take a look outside the window.jpg candace sees the boys screen but does not relize it.jpg really candace this is getting old.jpg linda on her way out of the kitchen as candace looks at her.jpg candace in the middle of her but but buting.jpg Thanks But No Thanks Troy Story Druselsteinoween i guess your party is going to have two vampire queens.jpg Ooh its a vampire.jpg Yeah heard you the first time.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing at the castle party.jpg A slipper flies behind Phineas.jpg Isabella not happy.JPG Isabella angrily puts her slipper back on.jpg Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror Face Your Fear Candace and Jeremy in Jeremy's dads workplace.jpg They actually had a couple of rovers on mars.jpg Who told.jpg Mr. Johnson showing the rovers to the others.jpg candace and jeremy listiening to Jeremy's dad talk.jpg so you could look down on anyone's backyard.jpg Jeremy expecting Candace to come up with an idea to bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg Jeremy sort of suprised about Candace not coming up with an idea to bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg The cafeteria at the labratory.jpg oh you know I am.jpg My dad goes on and on about the cafeteria here.jpg Candace and Jeremy having lunch.jpg Candace has an idea about how to bust her brothers.jpg Candace punching in her address to get a view of her house.jpg Candace having seen phineas and ferb's invention from above.jpg It's an eye in the sky bust.jpg Candace heads off to get her mom for the bust.jpg Cheers for Fears Candace explainin what she wants her gift for Jeremy to be like.jpg Candace reacting to the fact that she has to ask Phineas and Ferb for help.jpg Candace speaking in sullen.jpg Candace and Buford communicating in sullen.jpg You completely misinterpreted what I said.jpg It's Jeremy's birthday.jpg All I have is this scrapbook.jpg Candace handing Phineas the scrapbook.jpg You have got to work on your sullen.jpg I wanted to see what this stuff looked like outside.jpg Is this a ploy to get me to go outside.jpg Here is all the Jeremy memrobilia I could find.jpg Phineas tells Candace take pictures of all the Jeremy related things she can.jpg No problemo.jpg Candace taking the cup of hot cocoa.jpg Starting the test run.jpg Candace on the lift.jpg Candace and Jeremy looking at the scrapbook.jpg 3D scrapbook Candace and Jeremy dancing.jpg 3D scrapbook chez platypus moment.jpg 3D scrapbook first kiss moment.jpg Big Jeremy face.jpg Candace with a dreamy look.jpg Do you think Jeremy will like it.jpg And there he is now.jpg Candace taking Jeremy to the backyard.jpg No No No it's gone.jpg It's ok I get it.jpg Candace designed it herself.jpg It's a regular sized scrapbook.jpg Candace and Jeremy looking at the scrapbook.jpg Jeremy and Candace with the regualar sized scrapbook.jpg Steampunx Just Our Luck Candace getting struck by a beam from Doofenshmirtz's inator.jpg Candace brushing her hair.jpg Candace finishing brushing her hair.jpg I'm not talking about a degree.jpg Candace standing up to head off to but Phineas and Ferb.jpg Candace just about to go take her perfect hair to go bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg A perfect hair day.jpg time to take my perfect hair.jpg Candace answering a call.jpg sweet.jpg That could only mean.jpg Candace lying on pillows.jpg Candace sitting on a pillow.jpg I am finally having good luck.jpg I could actually bust Phineas and Ferb today.jpg The seminar is over already.jpg Today is a day I actually bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg Candace happy because of having good luck.jpg Candace feeding the squirrels.jpg Candace leaving the bench and leaves food for the squirrels.jpg Candace dancing happily.jpg Candace walking in the neighborhood.jpg Candace continuing to dance happily.jpg Candace dancing with retirees.jpg Candace skipping along.jpg Candace walking past Jeremy's house.jpg Candace walking past Jeremy's house 2.jpg Candace says hi mom as her mom gets home.jpg Hello brothers I made you a pie.jpg Candace losing her luck.jpg Candace after throwing the pie in the air.jpg Candace getting hit by the pie she threw in the air.jpg Candace relizing her luck is gone.jpg Candace running to get her mom..jpg You still have not explained why you are covered in pie.jpg Candace sees that the sky tennis game invention is gone.jpg Linda and a pie covered Candace.jpg Return Policy Are you ready Candace.jpg Candace nervously saying totally.jpg Want to go again.jpg Candace and Jeremy on surfboards while in the air.jpg Candace getting pulled on water skis.jpg Starting the extreme water ride.jpg Candace lying on the sand with a wave about to go over her.jpg Candace and Jeremy pull up in front of Candace's house.jpg Candace and Jeremy hugging return policy.jpg Candace and Jeremy hugging return policy 2.jpg I'm just trying to reach the top shelf.jpg Candace with her left arm raised up.jpg Candace on hearing Jeremy say whatcha doin.jpg Candace says hello to Jeremy with her left arm raised up.jpg We'll never get home in time to bust the boys.jpg Candace starting to lie back down on the sand.jpg I am at the extreme water park with Jeremy.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed into the wave.jpg Candace and Jeremy going down a river on tubes.jpg Candace pushes the basket away as Jeremy grabs an item from the top shelf.jpg The only reason I said I like extreme.jpg You will bust them next time tiger.jpg Candace and Jeremy see the fireworks that came from the eploded batting cage.jpg Are those batting cages.jpg I knew phineas and ferb were up to something.jpg Candace realizes she just passed gas.jpg Candace and Jeremy just about to hug.jpg Nothing you do could be that embarrassing.jpg I was embarrassed you caught me buying all that hygeine stuff.jpg Live and Let Drive Gonna get my bust on.jpg Lald003 Phineas and Ferb still deciding what to do today.png Lald013 Now they're planning something.png Lald034 WHAT ARE THOSE BOYS DOING.png Lald035 seriously, they're enlarging DNA.png Lald039 who's giant foot is that.png Category:Character galleries by season Category:Candace Flynn